Goku JR. (Hitman12's Version)
Goku JR. Goku JR. is the Great Great Grandson of Goku. He was brought up by Pan and trained by her as well into a powerful young warrior. When Pan was struken ill, the young boy went on a journey to find the Forth-Star Dragon Ball and use the power to cure Pan. On his journey, he faces Demons who were plotting world domination. Goku JR. became a Super Sayain and defeated the Demons and found the Forth-Star Dragon Ball and then appeared Goku who explained to him that you need all 7 Dragon Balls to summon the dragon Shenron. Goku JR. then saw Pan in a helicopter and headed with her home. Goku JR. fought many villains even though the previous Z-Fighters had defeated many villains before, the evil forces began to fight once more. The enemies of the old Z-Fighters return as extremly powerful opponents. Before all that, many special villains attack such as Colonel Silver, Android 60#, Xicor and Evil Goku. Goku JR.trains with revived Old Alexuan to restore the forces of light. Sagas Android 60# Saga- After the match between Goku and Vegeta JR., a sudden explosion occured in the city. A old Red-Ribbon Army general, Colonel was seemingly revived to launch a old android created long ago in order to dominate the world. This android was buried by Colonel Silver and was scheduled for release in a 100 years once Colonel Silver had been revived. Colonel Silver had appeared in a cyborg form and began to destroy to city in order to release Android 60# and dominate the world. Goku JR. went along with Pan and encountred Colonel Silver, who was ready to kill anyone who stopped him from releasing Android 60#. Goku JR. transforms into a Super Sayain and battled with Colonel Silver and easily defeated him using the Kamehamehaa. The fight awakened Android 60# as he raged at the Super Sayain Goku JR. They both fought as Android 60# crushed him and destroyed the force of the young warrior. Meanwhile, Old Alexuan, sent by the Eternal Dragon, Goku to aid Goku JR. to defeat Android 60#. Old Alexuan arrived on Earth and rushed to Goku JR.'s aid. Old Alexuan attacks Android 60#and fights with great strength. Old Alexaun transforms into a Super Sayain 2 and easily keeps up his guard. Android 60# also transforms into his 2nd and Last Form. Power that was equal to Super 17's strength. He crushes Old Alexuan and fires his ultimate power at the old man. Alexuan was defeated and Goku JR. raged to a Super Saiyan 2. Goku JR. unexpectably powerful enough to equal with the power of a Super Saiyan 3. He was one step powerful than his orignal transformation, which no saiyan has achieved before, even Goku himself. Goku JR. decided to use the same technique as Alexaun, since he saw Pan performing the Ultra Kamehamehaa, Goku JR. decided to the the same technique. He powered-up to his full strength and courage and blasted the Ultra Kamehamehaa at the Android 60# as the android fired his fiery blast to create a struggle beam. The two warriors fought with their blasts. Android 60# was beginning to win as he used his strength to ease up his power. Finally, Alexaun joined the fight once again and fired the Ultra Kamehamehaa along with Goku JR. The forces of lights' blast grew stronger and faded away the android to the Underworld. Old Alexuan later on decided to train Goku JR. and turn him into a great fighter like Goku himself. King Piccolo's Revenge Saga- In the depths of the underworld, Piccolo Jr. had finally met his father, King Piccolo. King Piccolo desired to combine with his son and become a powerful demon lord again. Piccolo refused and father and son fought for the first time. King Piccolo appeared to win fiercefully as he destroys the will of his son. Piccolo agreed to combine with his father and the two became a ultimate namekian demon, King Piccolo II.The power equal to a ssj4! Meanwhile, in Earth, Gohan was training in the deserted islands where King Piccolo had magically appeared in. At first, Gohan had thought that this was the normal innocent Piccolo. But after witnessing Piccolo's evil overwhelming power, he knew this was not the Piccolo he once was friends with. King Piccolo fought with Gohan and easily defeated him with his super attack, Hellzone Grenade. King Piccolo rushed to the wastelands where Alexuan and Goku JR. were training. King Piccolo sensed Alexuan was extremly powerful, so used his spell to turn Alexuan into a teenager. Alexuan however, was even more powerful than before, making it easier for him to become a ssj3. However, Goku JR. saw this as a opportunity to fuse with Teen Alexuan and defeat King Piccolo. They fused and fought with King Piccolo. However, King Piccolo was still too powerful and destroyed the fusion of Alexuan and Goku JR. Alexuan transformed into a ssj3 as did Goku JR. Both blasted the Ultra Kamehamehaa, but King Piccolo was still too powerful. The two fighters then decided that they should fuse but in a new powerful ssj3 form. They fused again in their ssj3 forms and became Super Saiyan 3 Alexoku JR. A new warrior was born as it lashed his new power at the demon lord. Alexoku JR. blasted his super attack, Masenko Kamehamehaa Blast which caused Piccolo to weaken. Piccolo however was still powerful as he blasted his Ultra Special Beam Cannon, causing the Alexoku JR. to tremble. After the clouds when black and sky became dark, Earth's savior had returned to defeat his old enemy, Goku. Goku also transformed into a ssj3 and simply fought King Piccolo until the demon lord exploded his evil energy explosion. Goku then decided to not transform into a ssj4 and give Alexoku JR. a chance. Goku fought King Piccolo as Alexoku JR. powered-up his ultimate attack, Legendary Dragon Kamehamehaa. When Goku's guard was down, Alexoku JR. finally powerd-up until he blasted the fiery energy that released from his hands. The Kamehamehaa burned the demon lord's body and King Piccolo faded to the Underworld. Goku decided to stay on Earth for a few months to help train the new Z-Fighters. Alexuan was returned to his old age as Alexuan finally felt weak enough to end his fate. Alexuan tells Goku JR. to become a very powerful Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction